Best Friendships Begin in High School
by NuclearTerror
Summary: Hyrule High was once considered one of the most boring schools on the planet until Link and his strange history joins Hyrule High, many awesome, romantic, funny, dangerous and murderous things happen.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything Legend of Zelda, Approaching Nirvana, Noisestorm or Firewind related. If you have any questions, do tell me. I'll be willingly happy to make things easier for you.

This story is quite similar to No Pain No Gain's story, Only in High School. I suggest that you read it, it is a really good story.

Chapter One

The New Kid

Link's POV

I'm glad I'm able to stay away from my drunk uncle and his "girlfriend" by going to Hyrule High. I really, really, really hated him. He kept on hitting me, slicing me, bashing me with a bat and sometimes threatened me with a gun. But now that I can run away from all of that, I can now restart my life.

"Name?" the principal said.

"Link Gaiden."

"Address?"

"23, Kingstown Rd."

"Age?"

"15 and 3/4"

"Parents' names?"

"Don't have any."

"Guardians' names then."

"Valkyrie Paulines and Dmitri Myers."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Link! I hope you feel really welcome here. And I'm sorry to hear about that you do not have any parents."

"Nah, it's okay, never really knew 'em."

"And Kingstown Rd is a really wealthy section of the city. You must be rich then?"

"Nah, not really. I'm friends with a Musician. His mum then decided to adopt me and take care of me for 13 years. Dmitri Myers is a really good family friend, but I call him as a uncle."

"Very well then. Your dorm number is 194. Do consult the map if you happen to get lost. Also, try not to make too much of a racket, people are still in classes."

"Ok then, Mr. uhh...?"

"Oh my apologies! Mr. Harkinain."

"Harkinain? You wife is a model right?"

"Uh, yeah. How did you know?"

"Have you ever been outside of Hyrule?"

"No, haven't even heard of a place outside of Hyrule."

"Yeah, it's a completely new world. And she is mentioned all across this world. You should visit it some time."

"Yeah, but I do have the best high school in Hyrule to run so yeah..."

"Oh well, I'll see you later, Mr. Harkinain."

"Same, and take care. I don't want such a fine gentlemen to turn into Ganondorf and his goons."

"Thanks, I'll stay safe."

I walked out towards the D section, D standing for Dorm.

188,

189,

190,

191,

192,

193,

Ah! 194!

I grabbed the key that the principal had given me to unlock the door. I walked in and plonked my suitcase on the spare bed. I examined the room. Many posters on the walls. Many from games, bands, celebrities and famous quotes. On the ground was many papers thrown about. The same thing with the desks. The closets, however, were quite neat, just a few out of place clothes and jewellery. Overall, the place was quite cosy and felt like home back in 23 Kingstown Rd.

The lunch bell rang loudly across the entire school. I quickly checked that my jeans and green shirt didn't look unclean. All was good and I walked towards the cafeteria. I entered and had accidentally bumped into a guy who was like 7 ft 3 ".

"Oh, sorry about that." I apologized while walking away. Then the brute grabbed onto the back of my shirt and pulled me back.

"Hey! Nobody bumps into me like that and gets away like it was nothing!"

"Look, I simply bumped into you on accident. What more could you want from me?" He then grabbed the front of my collar and lifted me up.

"Leave the new kid alone, Ganondork..." I heard a voice rebel against the guy.

"He hasn't done anything that bad yet..." Another voice came from that direction.

"Fine..." He must be that Ganondorf that Mr, Harkinain was talking about. He let me go, but he wasn't done yet. He threw a punch at me, which I easily caught and applied pressure to his fist. I could see him in pain. He then brought his fist back and shook it.

"Let this be a warning to you, fairy boy." He then marched off in anger.

I then walked towards to the people who helped me.

"Hey, thanks for helping me." I said to them. One of them had black hair and red eyes, and the other with silky blonde hair, red eyes as well.

"It's ok.."

"Almost everyone hates him. Just that not many people stand up to him."

"Ah ok." I then pointed at them, prompting them to give me their names.

"Sheik."

"Dark."

"Alright, Sheik and Dark. I think I'm in your dorm. I took a look at the dorms list and I saw your names their."

"Cool!"

I then shook their hands.

"Wow, you sure have a strong grip. No wonder you can defend yourself from Fagmire." Dark said.

"Hehe..."

"Where did you become so strong?"

"I'll tell you later, lets just eat..."

"Oh yeah, definitely gotta eat first." Sheik said.

After lunch, we headed towards our dorms.

"Oh cool, that means we can skip the next class!" Dark yelled.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you're a new kid, and we have to explain some things to you, and that means we have to skip the next class."

"Shouldn't you tell this to Mr. Harkinain?"

"Nope, he said everytime their is a new kid, you have to tell him all the rules and shit."

"Ah, ok."

We finally arrived at our dorm and I unlocked it.

We all plonked down onto our beds.

"Now, the normal school rules:

1. Show manners.

2. Do not harrass other students.

3. No drugs, cigarettes/cigars and achohol is to be consumed.

4. No tolerance given to repeated rule breakings.

5. The best one of all, HAVE FUN!

Now onto our rules to this dorm.

1. Never be clean until dorm inspection.

2. Try to annoy the teachers as much as you can.

3. Collect as much Swag as you can.

4. Always help Dark in his maths." Sheik began to speak.

"Don't worry, the last school I went to, I aced all of my classes."

"That's good! Now I don't need Sheik telling me the wrong answers..." Dark said.

"5. Always piss Fagmire off as much as you can.

6. Play loud music, play video games, make as much noise as possible during free time.

7. HAVE AN AWESOME TIME!

8. There is nothing stopping you to do anything in this dorm."

"Awesome!"

"This is going to be the best time ever!" Dark yelled.

"Now, tell me about yourselves." I asked.

"I'm Dark Thornlie, I have 4 other brothers, Shadow, Abyss, Umbra and Void. I'm the youngest and Void is the oldest. Me and Void get along very well but I usually argue with the others."

"I'm Sheik Ryans, I have 3 sisters and 2 younger brothers. I'm the oldest of them all."

"Now your turn Link." Dark prompted.

"Ok, I'm actually adopted, since my parents had died when I was born or some shit like that."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Nah don't be, I never knew 'em. Anyway, I live on Kingstown Rd. You guys probably know that is a rich part of the city."

"Hell yeah, that's where all the musicians and models live! Are you some musician then?"

"Not a famous one yet. My brother is apart of Approaching Nirvana and is a contributer to Noisestorm. My cousin is apart of Firewind."

"Wait, FIREWIND? You mean the band Firewind? And Approaching Nirvana? Noisestorm?"

"Yup. The Power Metal band of Firewind, Approaching Nirvana and Noisestorm, the two electronic bands. And my mum is apart of a Special Army Forces that only the best of the best can get in. Ok, more about my life. I don't know how I survived but I was in the Great War in the world beyond Hyrule. You might of heard about that?"

"OH yeah, apparently almost the entire population of the world got wiped out because of bomb that could destroy cities with ease."

"Yeah, nuclear weapons. I was serving for my "Uncle's" country."

"Why did you do the quotation marks with your fingers?"

"Because he's not actually related to us other than him being a good family friend. He is from a place called Russia. He has served his country for 45 years and still hasn't came close to death. He has been in the heart of nuclear explosions, missile strikes, bullets flying in every direction and he is still fit and ready to protect his country."

"What is his name?"

"Commando General Dmitri Myers."

"Wow, so he's gotten 2 ranks?"

"Yup.."

"Oh, so that's how you became so strong, you had served in the Great War."

"Yeah."

"Wow that's some life you've had."

"Yeah, but I hate my actual family, I only have my actual uncle left and I hate him!"

"Is he a drunkard?"

"Yup."

"Ah well, there you go."

The bell then rang.

"Ok, off to Hylian Classes." I said while stretching.

"Wow, you memorized all the classes already?"

"Yeah, just a habit of mine. Like I said, I had aced all of my classes in my last school. I did get the award for the Best Student, and a unofficial award of the most laid back student."

"Wow."

Dark and Sheik entered first. Then I came in.

"Oh you must be the new student? I'm Mrs. Jackson." The teacher introduced.

"Hello, Mrs. Jackson. I'm Link Gaiden." I replied.

"Yvsinder, plarty, kingyoso, Link Gaiden." She had spoken Hylain, which is a language I'm quite familiar with.

"Jvansety, plosine, Kins Jackson." I replied in Hylain.

"Wow, look at that, first year here and he is quite knowledgable in Hylian. Let this be an example to all of you people."

"Um, where am I going to sit?"

"Well, you can sit in between Mr. Ryans and Miss Harkinain." I autmatically sat next to Skeik.

The girl next to me seemed to be daydreaming a bit. Head leaning on fist, eyes slightly open, didn't answer a single question.

Everytime Mrs. Jackson asked a question, I had put my hand up first.

"You know, Link, I'm quite annoyed at you." she laughed. "I get paid for teaching children how to speak Hylian, not let a student teach the other students."

Then Sheik whispered to me. "You're supposed to piss her off..."

"I just did. I made her annoyed because she doesn't get paid for letting me teach the class..."

"Oh yeah..."

I looked over to the principal's daughter.

"You don't seem very enthusiastic." I said to her.

"Huh, what?" She mumbled.

"Hehe, wake up sleepyhead! Guess who had an all nighter last night?"

"I did not!"

"Well, seems like it..."

"You little bastard." She giggled a bit and tried to slap me. I easily blocked it.

"Uh? Link? What are you doing holding Miss Harkinain's hand?" Mrs. Jackson asked.

"Ooooooooo..." The entire class said.

"Well, what does it look like?" I said to Mrs. Jackson. The girl then blushed.

"You've became a couple with Miss Harkinain?"

"Ooooooooooo!" The class said loudly.

"No, it's just that Miss Harkinain has became a bit violent and tried to slap me!" I then chuckled.

"Aaaaahh..." The class said when they had realised.

We all then got back to work.

"I hate you, Link." The girl had said.

"And I'm totally infatuated with you." I said sarcastically.

"Wut?"

"Hehe, nevermind, uhh...what's your name?"

"Oh sorry for not telling you my name! Zelda Harkinain."

"Zelda, quite a unique name. Mmm, like it."

The bell rang. When we walked out of the door, Dark said to me,

"So I heard you were hitting on Zelda hey?"

"That's your side of the story, my side of the story:

I told her that she wasn't very enthusiastc about Hylain classes. She then just woke up. I then said Wake up sleepyhead, and guess who had an all nighter last night. She then tried to slap me. I caught her hand and yeah."

"Oh..."

"What class is next?"

"Science."

"Ok."

"And guess what?"

"Zelda is also in that class?"

"Yup, how did you know?"

"Just some thinking."

"Ah, you must be the new student, Link Gaiden! It is a pleasure to meet you. I'm Professor Vendetta, but you can just called me Professor V."

"Nice to meet you, Professor. Now where am I going to sit?"

"Well, Mr. Dragmire is late so you can sit in his seat, next to Zelda."

"Hehe, coincidence? I think not..." I then smiled evilly.

I sat next to Zelda.

"At least you are smart, hot and isn't letting one person do the work." Zelda said while smirking.

"I guess you're thankful of this change."

"Oh definitely..."

"So what are we doing today? Dissolving shit with sulphuric acid?"

"Not exactly, but we're observing the chemical reactions with different acids, metals and chemicals."

"Ah ok."

I put on the white safety coat, safety glasses and yellow rubber gloves. Zelda did the same.

"So which is first?"

"Caesium."

I grabbed the test tube of caesium and I was about to pour it into water when Fagmire had to slam my face into the water, making the caesium explode right in my face.

"LINK! Are you alright! Fagmire, don't you know that this stuff is fucking deadly?"

My face hurts...lucky that Dmitri gave me that special protective skin layer thing that protects you from a lot of bad shit and heals itself.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just that my face hurts..."

"Link, we gotta get you to the nurse!" She helped me up and took me to the nurse. I was quite dizzy and Zelda had a hard time to keep me upright.

"Woah, I feel real dizzy."

"Well, it is caesium, which is a very reactive element. I don't know how you're not dead yet..."

"Long story, I'll tell you later..."

I was lying on a very comfortable bed while Zelda and the Nurse took care of me. I was in a subconscious, because I didn't really know what's going on, but I was awake.

After an hour of treatment, I felt much better.

It was about dinner time. Me and Zelda walked together and got our meals. Mine costed 20 rupees, much more expensive than the normal meals I would have. We both sat together at an empty table.

"So, tell me about yourself, Link." Zelda began to speak.

"First off, I don't have any parents, grandparents, no aunties and only 1 uncle from my family which I hate."

"I'm sorry to hear that..."

"Don't worry, I never knew my family actually, other than my uncle."

"Oh ok."

"I'm actually adopted. You might of seen a young woman with vibrant, hot pink hair walking around the city. Well she adopted me so she's my mother."

"Oh, that soldier? Yeah, I've heard of her."

"Yeah, my brother is apart of Approaching Nirvana, an electronic band, and is a contributer to Noisestorm, another electronic band. My cousin is apart of the Power Metal band of Firewind."

"FIREWIND? Oh my god, I love 'em! And Approaching Nivana and Noisestorm are apart of my favourites list."

"Yeah, my godfather or uncle, is a Supersoldier/Commando/General in the most powerful army in his country."

"So the rumours are true, there is more land beyond Hyrule."

"Yeah, I've been there and fought in the Great War."

"Wow..."

"Dmitri, my favourite uncle, put me through a tonne of training and he gave me a gift, a protective layer of skin that can resist anything toxic or radioactive from getting in."

"Woah, so no wonder you didn't die to that Caesium."

"Yeah."

"It's so hard to come across guys like you."

"That's what my mum said."

"Yeah, and most of them are complete faggots. None who has a life like you, none who has a personality like yours and you're still sexy.." She then winked at me.

I then smirked. Our relationship was going to be a fun one...


End file.
